yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamao Suzumi
Tamao Suzumi is a main character from Strawberry Panic!. Tamao has a nice, helpful personality. She is Nagisa's roommate and lover. She is a member of the Literature Club. She is usually left out and neglected, even though she tries very hard to satisfy everyone's needs, especially for Aoi Nagisa. Yuri Feats *Nagisa's sleeping face was kind of cute to her, and before she knew it, she was captivated by it, she heard that Nagisa and her were in the same room of the dormitory, so she waited in the infirmary until she came to since her classes finished. While staring at Nagisa's cute sleeping face, the time just seemed to fly by. *Datas of Nagisa's leg measurements, body weight and undergarments, all of Nagisa's data are precious treasure to her she keeps on her dairy. *If she can no longer be with Nagisa she feels unfortunate, and if anything were to happen to her she'll help her, if she couldn't find her anywhere, she became the most worried. *She deems Nagisa as "My Nagisa", and she thinks that for the Etoile Shizuma to have made such an advance towards her is that Nagisa is too cute after all. For Shizuma was direct to Nagisa she thinks because Nagisa is just too cute. *She loves to style Nagisa's hair as she founds it really beautiful. *Until Nagisa gets used to wearing St. Miator girls' academy's uniform she offered to help her wearing it with a sneaky smile. *Walking to class while holding Nagisa's arm is what she did. *While she manicured Nagisa's nails she told her rumors says that Shizuma can't like any one person for over a month, assuring her that she'll definitely protect her. *After she heard from Chihaya and Mizushima that she and Nagisa are like a new married couple she grabbed Nagisa's arm happily. * She loves Nagisa's angry face too, after she teased her. *She would much like to say Shizuma's words right back at her: that whenever she thinks of her Nagisa being taken by someone else, she'll be so worried that she can't sleep. *Anxious Nagisa is very appealing to her as well, and she founds her the most appealing one. *Seeing Nagisa wearing an apron is one of her granted wishes, it was her first impression in the cathedral. *Nagisa wearing a summer uniform is very lovely to her. *About Amane's love, Hikari, she discovered it after noticing that Amane has been greeting Hikari lately, they also happily chat with each other, yet before, Amane never get close to anyone. She was the one who noticed Amane's in love before the others did, this thought is making her excited for it had a marvelous echo. If they seem like they haven't progressed at all she would like to trigger something so they will get closer, because she founds them both so shy in the dining hall, they would only look and smile at each other so sometimes. *Staring romantically at Amane and Hikari behind the bushes is what she did. *Since Nagisa didn't have her umbrella, she aimed to share one with her when it's raining, until she gets another umbrella, when she can lovingly share an umbrella with Nagisa. But, the weather the next day was clear so she felt a little sad, then when it's raining finally, Nagisa was accompanied by Chiya, then later by Shizuma, which made her more motivated that she won't let her go until they leave the campus, accounting that it's because Nagisa is so charming. *To get to be with Nagisa throughout the rainy season she is so happy, it was a big discovery for her *Drinking lavender tea is her first thing to do, for it makes her feel all the stress she had in the rainy days just disappeared, after viewing her love Nagisa sharing umbrellas with Chiya and Shizuma too. *She doesn't dislike summer if she can be holding the same umbrella with the girl she loves, Nagisa. *She confessed to her while she was asleep and give her a kiss at episode 20. * She is possessive and clingy of Nagisa. * She takes good care of Nagisa's beauty as she combs her hair and put on a manicure for her. * Even when she prays, she thinks of how wonderful Nagisa is for her. *Holding Nagisa's hand to sleep they'll have the same dream by the believe she told Nagisa about, it was the first time they slept in the same bed. *"Yaya's naked body is more scarier than a ghost'' was her remark. '' *Going with Nagisa to ask Etoile Shizuma to teach her Nagisa French was her goal, because if Nagisa doesn't get a passing score, she cant come to summer school, and if she can't go to summer school, then she won't go either. *Putting some lotion on Nagisa's skin and get to touch her is what she did in summer school's beach. *There's nothing more she wants more than to straighten her friendship with Nagisa, but if she get the chance to record her scream to listen, she'll abandon walking with her a path in the darkness to straighten the bonds of friendship, to make some pranks in order to record her ultimate cute scream at the same time, wondering what kind of scream a scared Nagisa will let out she looked forward to it. *Nagisa's shivering voice, that tremor, all coming from a sobbing Nagisa is what she can't take it anymore. *She asked Nagisa to join her to a bath in summer school, after she refused she was taking a bath sorrowfully, for she knew that Nagisa was starting to fall deeper in love with Shizuma. *The day of her and Nagisa's separation is what she've always feared that it would come, if it did happen she described fate as a very sorrowful thing. *The home in her heart is the Strawberry Dorms with Nagisa, and she doesn't want to live anywhere else, she never realized her own family was trying to tear her apart from Nagisa for going home during summer vacation to say hello to her family and all her relatives. The days that she's not in Miator academy she's so worried about what will happen to Nagisa, because ever since summer school ended, it feels like Etoile Shizuma has been giving Nagisa special glances, even the glance of Miyuki stirs her doubt if she also has feelings for Nagisa, nevertheless, Etoile Shizuma and Miyuki were discussing over the matter of tutoring Nagisa special French classes, she was about to cancel her trip and to never going back home, she only stayed out of the academy for only one day, and it was a very long day to her. *A red neck ribbon she put around Nagisa's hand was the charm of protection to make sure that Nagisa will study hard, and that she'll be back as soon as she can. Then, when she returned in one day to discover that the rippon was no longer around her arm which made Nagisa feels sorry, with lenity she hugged her. *Since Nagisa went through the trouble of searching for the lost ribbon, that ribbon now means a lot to her than before she lost, she'll treasure it forever, tying Nagisa and her pinkies with it, she wished to stay that way forever, that way she'll be hers forever, that alone is reassuring to her. *Sleeping with Nagisa is what she did when Yaya asked them to sleep in their room which happened to have only two beds, and after tying their pinkies with a red ribbon. *The story about her and Nagisa was written by her: the two of them drew closer and closer to each other, so close that they could feel each other's breath, as they gaze at each other, their eyes fills with tears, and finally Nagisa and Tamao will...(she didn't complete it for the thrill and excitement in her heart). *Looking desperately at Nagisa practicing some lines of Carmen play of the strawberry residence for the autumn culture festival with Shizuma, she was the one whi suggested that she should take the main role of Carmen upon Chikaru's injury. *Trying to heal her own jealousy over Nagisa's smiles when passing by Shizuma, she decided to have a picnic with her around Astraea's maple trees in autumn, she even prepared a delicious lunch boxes in addition to Nagisa's favorite fruit sandwiches, but later Nagisa was asked by Shizuma to a meeting in her vacation house, even though everything was prepared for their picnic, she gave Nagisa the basket later to share with Shizuma. *Nonstop she'll always be reading Nagisa's written poems, because Nagisa wrote it, she read it many times, for example, she counted how many times she used the word "Autumn". *During Nagisa's journey to the vacation home with Shizuma she was waiting for her return, especially when it was getting late for her due to their delay of their return to the Strawberry Dorms to stay in the vacation home for a day because of the thunderstorm. *Every part of Nagisa including her somehow stupid nature is what she likes about her. *Walking with Nagisa to a picnic, she noticed the approach of Shizuma, she quickly suggested that they should go by the lakeside, because she wanted to spend more time with Nagisa. *Her story: A few years ago; a first year enters the Strawberry Dorms, she didn't know why no one wanted to be roommates with her, "one day there will be someone living with you" that's what she heard, but that other girl didn't come at all, she kept on waiting for another girl to come, "when that happens, everyday will be very happy", but, another girl came in the end, three years later, Nagisa transferred to Miator academy, and her roommate was notified, and then, Nagisa arrived, after she came every day was better than Tamao ever imagined, and Nagisa always wore cheerful and outgoing smile, everyone was cheered up when they were beside her especially Tamao. *Leaning to Nagisa while she was asleep is what she did with a confession. *Watering and taking care of the bonsai together with Nagisa is what she wished for, but if Nagisa was to go to Shizuma's greenhouse next time to get a few things she's absolutely against it, she aimed to prepare the flowers without the help of Shizuma. *Because Nagisa was in still in much pain because of Shizuma, she was willing to refuse Miyuki's offer to enter the Etoile election paired with Nagisa, she understands her perfectly, being by her side all the time, that's why she asked Miyuki not to have them as participants for the Etoile election, and to not hurt Nagisa anymore. Then when Miyuki visited their dorm to tell Nagisa that Shizuma has also given her approval for Nagisa and Tamao to enter the election, which made Nagisa melancholic that she ran out of the academy, there Tomoe searched for her outside whishing that if she had refused from the start, that wouldn't have happened, she sit awaiting for her until morning, then when she finally arrived to the dorm, she ran to hug her passionately with relief. *Sympathetically she hugged Nagisa from behind when she heard that she has accepted to enter the Etoile election paired with her, for Nagisa was willing to move forward and leave her feelings for Shizuma behind. *The explanation of the reason why must there be two Etoile, she informed Nagisa that it's because humans aren't able support support themselves, the Etoile symbolizes everyone's feelings and everyone's glorious existence, sometimes they're kind, sometimes they're stern, they're life's examples and lead them on their way, but they can't say that they're perfect, that's why they have a partner, usually asking for Nagisa's help is what she thought after Nagisa entered Miator, she's always under her care too, that's when she realized it. *Her voyage with Nagisa has been a long one, and they've done so much together, but none of them were boring, she wants to do even more things with her. *Seeing Nagisa dancing waltz paired with Shizuma was enough to make her jealous. Even if Nagisa and she leave each other, even if their hands separate, no matter what happens, she'll never forget the warmness of her hands, she'll never, ever forget. * If Nagisa is gotten so frantic, she would tease her a little, for she thinks that she's cute and fun to tease. After deciding to spend her time at the academy quietly, she assumes Nagisa is someone who tempts her to sin upon joining, she secretly thought that it's like she's becoming perverted or something, and giggles after. * Her face darkens with an intimate feeling of jealousy when Shizuma kissed Nagisa on her head during homeroom, moreover to snatch her away for Miator's holy water task. * Her Yandere mode was evident right after she heard from Chiyo that the Etoile is going out with Nagisa, she doupted picturing them already done a kiss, she'll never forgive Shizuma as she crached and snapped a branch from a nearby tree with a shadowy face, especially when they were getting late for going to the library known as the Secret Garden, then the fountain of miracles known as Lourdes Fountain, she sent Chiyo shaking in fear. * To be ended up sitting next to Nagisa in class, and being her roommate in the Strawberry dorms too, she founds that she and her are connected by some coincidence. * Because Nagisa says the things she can never manage to, and so effortlessly, plus her honesty about her feelings, made her hard to imagine someone like Nagisa can really exist in this world. Feeling of happiness envelopes her after hearing a praise from her, she felt like she could stop breathing for a week and just live on her words alone, and she regards her a vitamin sent to her from god, for that she wanted to eat her right up. * Desiring to watch over Nagisa until she fell a sleep, she asked her her to sleep together on one bed. * Cleaning duty isn't boring to her at all because she have fun when she's with Nagisa, that they would end up doing all the cleaning together because the class was upset with Nagisa over the Etoile selection, she didn't think something like that would happen if she'd never met her. * To take a bath in the morning while nobody else will be coming to use the baths that time of day, joining Nagisa she was in a bliss, at chapter 9 kissing her back while they were naked she was willing to do something to help keep her from being nervous before the Etoile selection, when Nagisa promised to participate joined with Shizuma. * When Nagisa was high up at the horseback riding race of the Etoile selection, she kept on getting worried about her, hoping that she's not scared because she seemed kind of dawn since the last day. Gallery 35897-2133858806.jpg 35897-1972953783.png 35897-1883891160.jpg 35897-1645136408.jpg 35897-1116039096.png 35897-948819212.jpg 35897-935683405.png 35897-493845911.png 35897-225741661.png 35897-131734082.jpg EP38671 1314230.jpg 41156-episode-002-etoile 164039.jpg 41156-episode-002-etoile 1327200.jpg 41161-episode-007-thorny-trap 190732.jpg 41162-episode-008-hydrangeas 1149356.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.15 17.06.15.gif Videotogif 2018.01.15 17.43.44.gif EP38688 608942.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.30 18.41.47.gif Videotogif 2018.01.30 19.49.04.gif Videotogif 2018.01.31 15.49.33.gif 41171-episode-017-secret 420378.jpg 41174-episode-020-confession 1087752.jpg 38786-episode-023-maze 1134716.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.16 08.45.13.gif Videotogif 2018.02.16 10.25.42.gif Videotogif 2018.02.18 09.28.34.gif 2895c131 86490 728 922.jpg D 88539 728 1068-1.jpg 54592 129448 728 1068-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Yandere Category:Toranpu